Strange romantic attractions
by Drama sapphire
Summary: The sheriff and Buck arrived at Patch of Heaven to take shelter from a storm. Both Mrs. Calloway & Grace were having a shocking surprised when they saw Maggie & Buck talking to each other in a romantic way. What will Mrs. Calloway & Grace say


Hi there! Today I'm presenting to you this story for people who liked the Buck/Maggie pairing from Disney's Home on the Range. I know it is strange but don't you ever get the feelings that they liked each other if you look closely while watching. When I saw the movie yesterday, it looks like as if they were having a love-hate relationship. At the end, I wasn't happy when she is dancing with one of the 2 cattle boys who were so darn annoying. So I decide to do this story since this is a first Buck/Maggie pairing and I was beginning to liked the pairing even though I don't know why I liked different species pairings. Please tell me that I'm not the only one crazy for these kind of pairings.

Anyway, this story is about both Maggie & Buck who is having a strange conversation with each other. But both Grace & Mrs. Calloway are curious and surprised about the two and thought that it looks like both Buck and Maggie liked each other. The reason why I liked this pairing because they both acted almost alike and I always knew that they were interested in each other even though they won't admit it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! Also, please tell me I'm not the only crazy for different pairings including this one ok?

Just to let you know, I don't own anything except this story I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. Also, originally I want to put Lady Gaga's song "Paparazzi" in this story but then I changed my mind because it would give you guys confusion but I will put some of her songs in some of my stories someday.

P.S.

I'll might do another Disney's Home on the Range story which it is about Alameda Slim who escaped from jail along with his henchmen and he wants to get his revenge on his enemies including the cows. Maggie, Buck, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Lucky Jack & Junior decides to save the day. Also, Buck is facing a love triangle between him, Maggie & Grace. If you're wondering why Grace should be in the love triangle because it looks like she is interested in Buck besides Maggie. For now, I hope you enjoy reading my first "Home on the range" story! Have fun! ^-^

It's a dark stormy night at Patch of Heaven as everyone in the farm were sheltering themselves. In the barn, the farm animals are relaxing themselves while talking to each other even though some of the animals are asleep. Maggie & Mrs. Calloway are talking to each other while Grace has falling asleep.

"Mrs. C, do you that storm will last all night till tomorrow?" asked Maggie who is laying down in her small space.

"I doubt it Maggie, it'll probably stop soon till tomorrow morning…besides, more vegetables will grow for Pearl and she can make enough money after she sells some of them to protect Patch of Heaven" replied Mrs. Calloway who placed her favorite hat on a hook.

Maggie was quiet for a few seconds until she said "Hmm…maybe you're right…but…if it doesn't stop tomorrow…you have to let me wear your hat". Mrs. Calloway shook her head "Oh brother" she whispered.

Outside Patch of Heaven, the sheriff whose name is Sam and his horse Buck have arrived after searching for clues about a new dangerous criminal. The reason why they came to Patch of Heaven because they were lost and they can't see in the storm. But then they saw Patch of Heaven and they have decided to spend a night there before returning to Chugwater the next morning.

"Come on Buck, let's get in and get some rest over there and then we will go home tomorrow" commanded Sam. Buck obeyed him and get inside Patch of Heaven. When they were near Pearl's house, Sam gets off his horse after Buck stopped and walked to the front porch an knocked on the door.

When the door opened, it was Pearl who became surprised to see him "Sam! Howdy! What are you doing here in this terrible weather?". Sam decides to explain "Well, the reason I'm here because my horse and I were out searching for any clues about a new dangerous criminal who is out on a loose and we luckily got a few clues about the criminal…unfortunately, all of the sudden…rain starts pouring down and we got lost! So we decide to take shelter here for the night and go home tomorrow".

Pearl smiled at him and said "Why you sure can come in Sam! You can take a night rest in the living room while your horse can take shelter in the barn". Sam became happy "Thanks Pearl! You're very kind! Can you help bring my horse to the stable then we can have dinner together?". Pearl smiled at him "Of course I will Sam" and then she proceed to the stable while Sam and his horse followed him.

(In the Disney film, I was having some thoughts if they were a romantic relationship between the two. Luckily they did showed that they cared for each other).

Meanwhile, inside the barn…the animals except a few are still talking until they noticed the stable doors have opened. Audrey gasped while sitting in her nest "*gasp* Guys! Someone's coming!".

"Do you think it's Pearl?" asked Mrs. Calloway who is curious. "Or could it be that dagnabit Lucky Jack since he always forget to get out of my barrel even though I reminded him so many time ever since Alameda Slim has been sent to jail!" yelled Jeb who is staying in his barrel next to his huge stack of empty cans.

"Oh come on Jeb, stop being so cranky…you should be glad that you have a real friend" said Audrey who wants to cheer him up. But unfortunately, Jeb just said "LEAVE ME ALONE!".

All the sudden, the door open and in came the sheriff, Pearl & Buck. The rest of the animals were surprised to see the sheriff and Buck and they have the same thought in their mind 'What is the sheriff and Buck are doing here?'.

Sam decides to speak after managed to get Buck in the stable "Ah, there we go…steady Buck…ok, thanks Pearl". "No problem Sam" replied Pearl who then sets up a straw mattress on the ground while the sheriff took off his saddle & a bridle on his horse. About a few minutes later, Buck is freed from the saddle and the bridle and he sat down comfortably on the straw mattress as his owner and Pearl left the barn while talking to each other.

(By the way, if you want to know what did the sheriff do in Pearl's house, he just slept on the couch while Pearl slept on her bed so don't get any wrong ideas ok?).

The rest of the animals begins to talk to Buck in a friendly. As time went by, it is time for the rest of the animals to go to sleep and they all slept…or maybe not.

For example, 3 hours later…Mrs. Calloway heard a few voices which has caused her eyes to be open all the sudden. She was startled after waking up with a shocked expression "What on earth is going on?" she whispered. She poked her head out from her space and gasped. She was shocked that she saw Maggie & Buck…talking to each other on the straw mattress while everyone else is sleeping.

"Goodness gracious" whispered Mrs. Calloway who then decide to wake up Grace "Psst! Grace! Wake up!". After a few nudges, Grace finally woke up with an almost tired eyes "*groan* Yawn…What is it Mrs. C? What time is it? ". "Be quiet Grace! Don't yell out loud1" whispered Mrs. Calloway.

Grace became confused even though she's still tired "Why? *yawn*". "Take a look over there" whispered Mrs. Calloway who then pointed to Maggie & Buck who were still talking to each other. Grace followed her hoof and can't believe what she saw "*gasp* What are they doing?" she whispered.

"I have no idea Grace…it looks like they were whispering to each other…but…to me…it doesn't look like a friendly chat…it looks more like…as if…they…they were…flirting" whispered Mrs. Calloway who appeared like as if she wants to faint.

Grace agreed with her "You're right Mrs. C…I never know that they have an interest in each other…but they never told us that they liked each other and they didn't do anything romantic at the time when we were searching for Alameda Slim…or so we thought". Mrs. Calloway begins to speak "But…if they didn't have any feelings for each other…then why are they start with each other like as if they were lovers even though they were different species…so why are they starting a relationship now?".

Grace gave Mrs. Calloway a serious expression "How about you and Junior?…the two of you are different but it doesn't stop you two from having a relationship…so why would you complain about Maggie's & Buck's relationship unlike you and Junior?".

Mrs. Calloway was quiet for a few seconds until she said "…Let's just skip the subject Grace" and then both she and Grace gasped when they saw both Maggie and Buck start rubbing against each other necks and telling each other that they really liked each other. Both Grace & Mrs. Calloway didn't say a word while watching a romantic moment until they decide to whisper to each other again.

"…Psst…Mrs. C…um…do you have any other things to say about those two?" asked Grace who looks like she wants to go back to sleep. Mrs. Calloway however didn't speak for a while because she is remembering the time when she and Junior start rubbing each other necks while the others are not looking and kissing each other for the first time.

'This scene…reminds me of the time when Junior and I were together…oh I do wish Junior and I can experience it again when he comes back while he was living with Lucky Jack' thought Mrs. Calloway who was then brought back to reality when she heard Grace whispering to her "Mrs. C! Are you listening?".

"Ah y-yes I am Grace. What are you saying to me before?" asked Mrs. Calloway who was embarrassed after being jolted out of her memories. Grace begins to repeat "Mrs. C…*sigh*…by any chance, what should we do now?".

Mrs. Calloway stared at Maggie & Buck who were confessing to each other "Well…um…I think we should um…go back to sleep before they noticed us". "Oh" said Grace who was surprised from her answer and said "Ok…good night Mrs. C" and then she went back to sleep.

"Good night Grace" whispered Mrs. Calloway who then laid down her head and allowed sleep to overcome her until she obeyed and found herself dreaming about her and Junior together.

The next morning, it is time for the sheriff and his horse went back to Chugwater since the storm is over and they have already said their goodbyes to everyone at Patch of Heaven.

After the sheriff and Buck left…Mrs. Calloway & Grace saw Maggie eating some corn in the wooden bucket. Both Mrs. C & Grace breathed in and out since they want to ask her a question.

"*Inhale* *exhale*…ok Grace…we can do this…let's asked her" said Mrs. Calloway who seems to be so nervous.

"Ok Mrs. C" replied Grace who then walked to Maggie with Mrs. Calloway walking next to her. While eating a few corn left, Maggie suddenly noticed her friends walking toward her and she stopped chewing after swallowing "*gulp* Hey guys! What's up?!".

Both Mrs. Calloway and Grace were nervous "Um…well…Maggie…there's something we're curious about" said Grace. Maggie was confused "What is it? Can you guys tell me and why are you guys looked unhappy…is there something wrong?".

"Oh no Maggie! We're fine! It's just that…" said Mrs. Calloway who was quiet for a few minutes until she said "Well…I hate to say this but…last night…Grace and I saw you and Buck together". Maggie was quite embarrassed "W-what?…why did you say that?…you guys know very well that we're not in a relationship…we were just friends and that's all…have you guys been dreaming or something?".

Both Mrs. Calloway & Grace were surprised from her even though they know that she was lying to them. "Oh I see…well then…enjoy your breakfast Maggie" replied Mrs. Calloway who then leave with Grace to mind their own business.

Maggie was confused even though she knew that she lied to them because she want to keep the relationship between her and Buck a secret.

"Phew…I hope those two are convinced…even though they didn't know that I lied to them…I hope they're the only ones who saw us last night" whispered Maggie who then resumed her meal.

End of story. I hope you guys enjoyed my story and please review! Bye!

P.S.

I'm expecting a review from you Bovine Beauty! ^_-


End file.
